wreckless_media_radiofandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Arevegian
"Evil" Greg Arevegian is one of the main three hosts of Wreckless Media Radio. He is most well known for his overexaggerated Jewish heritage, his infectious laugh, and his aspiration and dedication to his future law career. Like many of the other co-hosts and guests, Greg is a childhood friend of the other two main co-hosts Brian and Bryan. Background Greg, like his fellows, grew up in the Dearborn area and it is known that he attended school with both Bryan and Brian for the majority of their grade school years. It is known that in his younger years, Greg was quite overweight; this has been elaborated upon several times during many different shows. However, one of the more famous tales of his obesity involves a young Gregory losing the head of an action figure in the depths of his bellybutton. Aside from its depth, Greg's bellybutton is known to be one of the most foul-smelling orifices on the face of the planet. Brian Berris once even used its stench to prank Corpolongo mid-show by rubbing some of the odorous secretions from his bellybutton onto Corpo's mic cover. In more recent episodes Greg has claimed that this extreme odor has subsided as he has lost weight over the years. However, this has yet to be proven outright and thus much doubt of this claim still remains amongst fans and co-hosts alike. It is well known amongst the fans of the show that Greg is of Armenian descent and he is, partially at least, also of Jewish lineage. This has been the genesis of much racial humor directed toward Greg and his mother and father in the show's infamous calls to his family. His family, with the exception of his still-absent uncle, have been excellent sports about the crudeness and often have played along with the bits. One such incident spawned a bumper featuring his mother, "Checkbook" Nancy, talking dirty to the hosts. Greg is a man of many loves and in recent years, he has professed his love for none other than the actor Nicolas Cage. He has been gifted many Cage-themed gifts as such, however Mr. Cage has not yet responded to Greg's advances. Perhaps a cover he has become engaged to long-time friend of the show, Darci Lowry. Greg, along with Bryan Corpolongo, were the two co-hosts that took over after Joe Gomez left the show after Episode 50 of NATP. Ever since this time, Bryan and Greg have been the two most consisent co-stars of the show. 'OH MY ULCERS' Main article: OH MY ULCERS Evil Greg is likely most famous amongst fans of the show for being the main player in what is likely one of the most famous and hilarious bits in the entire history of the podcast. On Episode 53, shortly after Brian's intentionally bad segue into a news story, Greg erupted into a fit of laughter that eventually had him rolling in the studio floor, barely able to speak. The gibberish that resulted from having a mic thrust into his face gave birth to the first 'OH MY ULCERS' bumper. See also *Forgotten Bugatti *Misfits and Marauders *Mystery Box *The Crispy Kitty Television Spectacular *King George Category:Hosts